


bite-sized tragedy

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Boneys kinda there, Giant/Tiny, Vore, oh god im writing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: basically the end of the masked man fight but masked man is tiny.





	bite-sized tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> warning, there's hard vore in this one. 
> 
> Once again, this is NOT sexual.

The Masked Man approached the Final Needle. His purpose would be fufilled at last, and Master Porky would have his way with the dragon.

Lucas stumbled forward. Since the reveal, his legs have gone numb. He saw Claus approach the needle and sighed. He really didnt want to fight his big brother.

Hearing someone approach from behind, MM turned and drew his sword. He activated his arm cannon and began charging an attack. 

Taking another step, Lucas froze as Claus turned around.

"This seems like a perfect opportunity to test a new technology that Master Porky developed for me," The Masked Man said, raising his arm cannon and aiming it at Lucas. 

"Time to make you smaller, if that's even possible." He fired his canon. 

Lucas scrunched himself as if he was hiding, though its not gonna work. He wouldve tried to avoid it, if it wasnt too quick and he didnt call him small.

•Lucas's Franklin Badge reflected The Masked Man's blast back at him!

The Masked Man's eyes widened when he saw his beam reflect off of the badge. He tried to hide from it, but he knew there was no point. In a bright flash of light, the small boy was reduced to the size of a pear.

Lucas's eyes were also wide. He had forgotten that he was wearing the franklin badge, and immediately ran over to where his brother had shrunk. He crouched down to get a good look at him.

He raised his sword at Lucas. "B-Back off!" It seems that he's scared of his now big brother. Clearly, he could now just step on him, or disintegrate him, or tear him in half...and regardless of what he may do to the commander, he was too small to pull the needle now. He was a failure and a disappointment now. Porky would not be pleased. 

Lucas looked down at his 'big' brother, ignoring him and picking him up. He carried him back over to where Duster and Kumatora were. Boney was asleep. "What should i do with him?"

He curled up in Lucas's hand, wrapping his wings around himself. He was shaking with fear. _What is he going to do with me?_ the question echoed in his head.

"I 'unno. He's evil...but also yer brother." Kuma paused. "Keep him as a pet. Like a really angry hamster."

"Maybe he can help him remember who he is." Duster suggested. 

Lucas looked down and felt Claus with a finger. "Hes shivering. I think hes cold." No lucas, hes scared. He heard the question and shrugged. "Thats a odd suggestion. And maybe." Lucas still thought Claus was cold. "Let me try warming him up." He brought him closer to his face, and licked him.

"Lucas! Don't lick your brother! He's shivering because he's scared, and you probably just made it worse." Duster scolded. 

That indeed made it worse. He yelped in fear when licked. _Ah!! He's going to eat me!! He's going to eat me and slowly kill me...!_ The Masked Man thought, curling up tighter. 

"Dude, you're freaking him out. Can't you hear his thoughts?" Kumatora added. 

Lucas jerked his face away from Claus. "I- well, t-thats what we did when we were cold! D-dont get me to explain anymore than that." He said, attempting to wipe away the spit when he heard Claus's thoughts. "Loud and clear." Was the reply. _No, no! Im not, i promise! I was just trying to warm you up!_

He looked up at Lucas, bewildered. "H-H-How did you hear that?" He asked, Struggling to recognize Lucas. "Wa-Warm me up...? But...getting me wet will make me colder...and mess up my systems..." MM was calming down, slightly, but still terrified.

"Psychics can read peoples minds." Lucas replied. "Yeah! But you do make good points. Are you sure you arent wetproof?" He asked. 

"You're...psychic, too?" MM asked, slowly. "I don't think so...I've never tested it, though." The Masked Man's visible eye clouded with fear and sadness. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Lucas nodded, then frowned. "Why would i try to kill my big brother?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Big brother? I don't have any siblings. I was made in a lab!" He unfurled his wings and flapped them. "I don't have anyone!"

The younger brother quickly wrapped his fingers around Claus so the tiny wouldnt get lost somewhere.

"No- no thats not true! You were made in Tazmily, a few minutes before i was!" That was a odd sentence, but. "If you come with us, youll have me! And a big sister whos kinda a asshole but still loves you and a dad who wont leave you alone at home without food for 3 years straight while hes looking for you!" 

He looked at Kumatora and Duster when talking about them, and then back at Claus when he said 'you.'

"Fair," commented Kumatora

Duster smiled, and nodded. He'd talk to Lucas about his language later. 

The Masked Man looked at the other two as Lucas did, then looked back up at him. He looked like he WANTED to believe him. But then where was his family his whole life? Why did they let him be treated like this? _Do I even deserve a family, after all I've done?_

He stopped flapping his wings, wrapping them around Lucas's fingers.

Lucas nodded again. "Yes, yes you do! No one should go without a family." Lucas suddenly looked down, tears forming. "A-a nice, happy family."

"I...don't even know who I am...how am I supposed to live like this? I'm a chimera, a monster, kid..." MM lowered his head and took off his helmet. His long ginger hair looked terrible, as if he'd never taken it off before. "I don't belong anywhere." 

" "Kid?" Claus, we're the same age." He sighed. "Tazmillys already a weird place, with the burnt bulidings and the frogs everywhere. Im sure you wont have trouble." He smiled widely. "You belong with us!"

"How can you be so cheerful inviting a murderer into your home--!" He paused, his expression a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Who the fuck is _Claus?_ " The Masked Man demanded, slowly standing back up.

"Well-" Lucas jumped a bit at Claus cutting himelf off. "T-thats your real name. C-claus. Thats t-the name M-mom gave you." Lucas stuttered. Despite Lucas being much bigger, Claus was still a cyborg with weapons, and he looked like he was going to attack.

"I don't have a--!!" MM cut himself off again, and looked around. It was as if the small boy had heard something. "...Mom?" 

The Masked Man looked fearful once more.

Lucas was about to say he did when Claus cut himself off. "Mom. Yes, you have a mother. And a father! Well, had a mother..." He looked around. Seems he didnt share hearing supposed sound. "Are you okay Cl- I mean Masked Man?" He said. He didnt want his twin mad at him again 

"I heard...she sounded...so familar..." The Masked Man shook his head as if to clear it. _She said I'm Claus...he's Lucas...but who....who is she?_

"Am I...?"

"Who did you hear, M-masked Man?" Lucas still wasnt comfortable with calling his brother that, but if thats what he wants to be cslled, then. "Are you what?" 

"I heard...Mom." He said, hesitantly. "My name is Claus." He looked up at Lucas. "I'm...your big brother."

The blonde smiled gently. "Finally." He chuckled. "Im Lucas! Im your little brother." He held Claus up to his face to nuzzle him. "Are you ready to go to Tazmilly?"

"I'm ready...to go to Mom." He replies, hand on Lucas's cheek. "I'm...not supposed to be here, Lucas." Claus's tears finally fell, flowing freely down his cheeks.

Lucas tilted his head. "W-what do you mean? Y-you can... you can s-stay..." he started crying as well, sniffling interrupting his words.

"I...I died, Lucas. I'm supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be with Mom." The Masked Man said, his voiced seemingly unaffected by his crying.

Great. He finally found his brother and he wants to die. But there wasnt anything Lucas could do about it. "O... okay...." He sighed. "H-how do you want to join Mom?"

"I need you to kill me, lil' bro." He says, voice finally cracking from the emotional stress he's under, "I'm sorry. I c-can do it myself, if you're too w-wimpy to handle it."

he swallowed hard."N-No, no, I got it..." Lucas stuttered. "H-how would you like me to k-kill you?" 

"I don't care." He retracted his wings. "I'd prefer it quick...but I don't mind it slow if you find it hard to go through with it." Claus laid flat on his belly, looking up at Lucas. He looked absolutely exhausted, as if the 3 years of being Porky's robot servant were all crashing down on him at once. "Don't cry. It's okay."

There was a long pause, before Lucas finally agreed. Back turned to Duster and Kumatora, he brought Claus up to his mouth.

"Goodbye... b-big brother..." He was crying anyway. It was instinct to do so, especially if it was your brother asking you to kill him.

He opened his mouth, sliding Claus in halfway. After taking another breath, he slowly closed it, crunching the small boy.

Kumatora's eyes widened at the sickening _crunch._  
"Lucas...? What are you doing?" 

Duster was frozen in fear. _Did he...?_

The tiny boy smiled, not that Lucas could see. "Thank goodness for those teeth, huh?" Claus said, weakly, blood oozing from his lips. 

He didnt mind that the bite wasnt quick and clean. It only meant a few more moments with his shark-toothed brother.

Lucas weakly laughed, tilting his head slightly backwards to allow the rest of the ginger into his mouth. After a few moments passed, Lucas swallowed. He swallowed a little bit of the blood, but the wound he caused had made more come out. And pour out his mouth, and onto his shirt. He covered his mouth briefly, before removing his hands, now covered in Claus's blood as well. He didnt turn around, or answer Kumatora.

"Hey, at least I'll be a part of you, now." His last words. 

"Lucas." Kumatora called his name again, taking a step forward.

Boney whined, laying his head on his paws.

"Little Buddy...is every okay?" asked Duster. 

Lucas cried harder hearing his brothers last words, turning around to face the others after his name was called again. He stumbled towards Kumatora, holding her tight, smearing Claus's blood onto her. 

Startled, she immediately grabbed him, hugging him before taking him by the shoulders and getting on one knee. 

"W-W-What happened? Where's your brother? Why are you--"  
"Did something happen?" Duster asked quietly, moving closer.

Lucas was still sobbing, and rubbing his eyes, smearing the red substance into them. "H-he-he wanted t-to die... a-and he wanted me to k-kill-" Lucas lookrd at the ground, crying hard enough to cut himself off.

"Did you..." She looked at the blood on his face, hands, and shirt. "I'm...so sorry."

He held his head low, grabbing onto his shorts. "H-he wanted to b-be quick s-so i bit his b-back and t-then swallowed h-his body!" Lucas's voice slowly rose in volume, the blood in his mouth spilling out.

 

 _So he's slowly bleeding out while being digested? That doesn't seem very quick--_ Kumatora covered her mouth as if she said that out loud. She might as well have.

"I-I'm sorry--" She apologized, again, watching the blood pour to the floor.

Lucas looked up at her with a glare. "W-what else couldve i h-had done, Kumato-ra? C-chew him up then s-spit him back o-out?" He scooted backwards, still glaring at Kuma.

"No--I'm sorry, I'm--" She repeated. _Nice work, you stupid asshole!_ She scolded herself. Not sure of what to say to fix it, she lowered her head, hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered.

"Luke, I don't know what she thought, but I'm sure she didn't mean it..." Duster said, softly. 

_I DIDN'T think, that's the problem._

He said nothing but did scoot closer to the three again. He had a hand on his stomach. Kumatora's thought made him start imagining Claus being digested and perfectly okay with it. Lucas, on the other hand, was feeling sick from all this.

Kumatora opened her arms, still saying nothing. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now. She COULD read his mind...but she didn't want to, and was sure Lucas didnt want her to, either.

Lucas not-so-gently placed his head onto Kumatora's midsection, still holding onto his shorts, but he wasnt crying as hard. 

Kuma grunted softly when headbutted. She wrapped her arms around her little brother and pulled him closer, lowering herself slightly to get a better hug.


End file.
